In many existing slide fasteners, elements are attached in a line to each of edges of a pair of tapes. By moving a slider between left and right elements in pair, which constitute one set of elements, the left and right elements are successively meshed with each other for closing of the slide fastener in a freely openable manner. With that structure, the slide fastener operates such that when the slider is pulled and moved from an open state of the fastener in a direction toward the side where the elements are unmeshed, the elements are meshed with each other up to the position to which the slider has been moved, and such that when the slider is pulled and moved from a closed state of the fastener in a direction toward the side where the elements are meshed, the elements are unmeshed from each other up to the position to which the slider has been moved. The slide fasteners are primarily attached to openings of clothes, bags, etc. for helping people to more easily put on and off the clothes and to take things into and out of the bags.